1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a laminated core, a laminated core, and a welding machine for manufacturing a laminated core.
2. Disclosure of the Related Art
A laminated core is a component of a motor, and is formed by stacking a plurality of core pieces which are processed into predetermined shapes, and joining the core pieces together. A motor includes a rotor and a stator. Each of the rotor and stator includes a laminated core. A method for manufacturing the motor includes winding coils around the stator, mounting a shaft on the rotor, and the like. In the related art, motors having a laminated core are used as a drive source for refrigerators, air conditioners, hard disk drives, electric tools, or the like, and in recent years, these motors have also been used as drive sources for hybrid cars.
Welding is a known process for manufacturing a laminated core, as means for joining electromagnetic steel sheets adjacent vertically (refer to Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. S61-437). In the related art, joining the electromagnetic steel sheets by welding or by welding and swaged area together is widely adopted, because such joining is favorable from the viewpoint of costs and operation efficiency.